


Santana's Afternoon Adventure

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, Fucked Silly, Gangbang, Homophobic Language, Incest, Knotting, Multi, Other, Racist Language, Rape, seriously this is messed up, unking portrayal of a certain group of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt: Santana - noncon, in public, double penetration, bareback, beastiality, incestSantana, wearing one of her token short dresses and no underwear, takes the bus home from school. It's extremely crowded and she ends up pressed between two guys. Can be original male characters or known ones (maybe Josh Coleman from IKAG and one of his rugby teammates). Either way, the one behind her notices she's not wearing panties and starts groping and fingering her ass. Santana is too shocked and embarrassed to say anything (maybe the two guys have friends with them so she doesn't think anyone will help anyways), so the guy gets brave and starts fucking her in the ass. The guy in front of her realizes what's going on and starts fingering her pussy before fucking it as well. They both cum inside her holes and it's running down the inside of her legs by the time she gets off the bus.





	Santana's Afternoon Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to creamyfilling for recommending this prompt!
> 
> Optional Bonuses for prompt:
> 
> 1\. Santana gets off early to get away from her attackers, and stumbles her way through the park to continue home. She passes a group of men hanging out with their dogs, who immediately smell Santana's arousal and the cum leaking out of her. Before she even knows what's happening, a couple of the dogs are running towards her and licking at her ass and pussy for the cum. The other dogs soon join and their owners watch as they knock her to the ground and start fucking her, taking turns knotting in her ass and pussy until she's bloated with doggie cum.
> 
> 2\. Once all the dogs have had a turn, the men put a wrecked Santana in an uber and tell the driver (preference for JBI, but anyone/OC is fine too) she doesn't have any money on her, so she'll pay with her ass or pussy. Whoever the driver is knows Santana/where she lives and drives her home, parking outside her house and climbing into the backseat to collect his payment by fucking her. 
> 
> 3\. Santana eventually makes it inside and collapses on the floor where her father finds her: dress basically torn off, holes gaping and leaking cum everywhere. She wakes up to him fucking her and giving her one last load of cum.

Humming to herself, Santana boarded the Metro bus, still feeling pleasantly mellow following her after school activities with Brittany. The blonde had surprised her, bringing their favorite strap on to school. Coach Sylvester was at a conference, so there had been no Cheerio practice and, instead, they’d spent two hours fucking all over the locker room.

Her ass and pussy were sore in that wonderful way that said she’d just been fucked good and hard. As she thought about Brittany keeping her panties and promising to come over to Santana’s that night after her tutoring session, the stunning Latina shifted, feeling her slick, bare cunt throb with want.

Lost in thought, she wasn’t paying attention to who was getting on and off the bus, not until she felt a body pressing up against her from behind. “Fuck off, pervert!” She snarled, looking over her shoulder before baring her teeth. “Oh, it’s you. Go lick a urinal cake.”

Josh Coleman smirked at her, much closer than she was comfortable with, but if she stepped away, it would just press her against one of his equally gross teammates, Kirk Lambert or Johnny Bannon. The rest of the bus was packed full...of disgruntled looking men in red hats, all wearing T-shirts with slogans like “Trump That Bitch”, “Border Wall Construction Crew, “LGBT Stands For Lying Media, Guns, Beer & Trump!”” & “Grab ‘Em By the Pussy!”.

Clearly, this was not the kind of crowd she wanted to be surrounded by. Her good mood all but evaporated and she tried to figure out how far she was from her stop.

“Offer’s still on the table, Chicky!” Josh mocked and Santana snorted, then tossed and elbow back at him when she felt big hands on her ass, squeezing the firm globes. He easily batted her arms away. “I’d cut that out...unless you want these fine, politically active gentlemen to know you’re a dyke as well as a Beaner. How do you think they’d take that?”

She doubted that would turn out well for her, but still, when his fingers slid under her skirt, rubbing over her smooth cheeks and dipping between them, she yelped, “What the fuck is wrong with you!”

Ignoring her, Josh snickered, “The slut’s not wearing panties! Hold her!”

“Let me go!” Santana demanded as Johnny grabbed her arms, holding her still as Josh shoved a thick leg between her thighs and forced them apart. His hands never left her ass, yanking her skirt up and slapping at the firm globes. “”Imma cut your dick off, Culo!”

“That’s no way to talk to a man trying to help you out,” he sneered, his prodding fingers finding her asshole, eyes lighting up when he found her still lubed up from her earlier fun with Britt. 

“Bastardo!” She spat, wincing as he roughly shoved two fingers into her ass. “HELP ME!”

On older man grinned at her, scratching the hair dusted beer gut that his Confederate flag shirt didn’t quite cover. “Looks like them boys are already helpin’ you, Missy. You should be grateful.”

There were grunts of assent from the other men on the bus and when she looked to the driver for help, she saw that the man was wearing noise cancelling headphones, oblivious to everything. No one was going to help her as these Neanderthals molested her.

“What have you been shoving up here, Dirty Girl?” Coleman questioned and Santana flung her head back, trying to head butt him. Unfortunately, he was too tall and the back of her skull bounced off his shoulder.

As his buddies held her, she felt Josh step in close and closed her eyes as something large and blunt, warmer than Brittany’s strap on, pushed against her pucker. All around her, a cheer went up as the boy thrust home, slamming his fat cock deep into her asshole and lifting her off of her feet.

“Fuckers!” She sobbed, trying to kick them, but hands grabbed her legs. There were just too many of them to fight. Still, she refused to just take it and spat on Kirk as the boy took advantage of the moment and began to play with her bare pussy, flicking her nether lips before finger fucking her.

“Fuck, Slut’s so fucking wet, Bro!” Kirk crowed, working his fingers in and out of her, making the wet sounds echo through the bus.

“Course she is!” Josh grunted, still eagerly plowing her asshole. “All cunts like it up the ass, even dykes.”

Before she could protest, Kirk was opening his pants and, without warning, shoved himself into her dripping pussy.

For the first time in a long time, Santana wished the mere thought of Brittany wasn’t enough to get her juices flowing.

The two boys held her up between them, bouncing her from one cock to the other. Crying softly, Santana hung her head as they used her body like a fuck doll, uncaring about her comfort or feelings. It made her feel small and dirty, the hungry eyes of the cheering crowd only enhancing that feeling.

Josh came first, pumping a load of cum deep into her bowels. When he pulled out, she thought maybe it was over, but he was immediately replaced by johnny.

“Don’t cum in me!” She begged Kirk, exhausted, sore and defeated. “Please, I’m not on the pill!”

“Ain’t that just like a Mexican,” one of the men grunted, stroking his cock through his dirty jeans as he watched her rape. “Goin’ around just lookin to get knocked up.”

“I don’t want that!” She wailed, but it was fruitless, as Kirk came with a grunt, filling her fertile, unprotected pussy with a big load of cum.

A stranger in a red cap replaced him between her legs without comment. They all became a blur of cruel, lust filled eyes, hate filled words, grabbing hands and stabbing cocks. It was just too much for Santana to handle and she just closed her eyes, crying as she prayed for help.

When they finally tired of her, she staggered off of the bus, not caring what stop she was at. She was pretty sure the bus had completed its circuit a couple of time, but she couldn’t be sure. The Red Hats had kept new people from boarding, and, as the bus was full, the driver didn’t argue.

Leaning on a light post, Santana panted, trying to get her bearings. She could feel the spunk running freely down her thighs, pouring from her fucked sloppy holes. Everything between her legs throbbed relentlessly, making it hard to focus.

She knew she should call the cops...but she knew it would do no good. The boys she knew the names of would back each other up, say she wanted it and it would just wind up ruining her reputation while they would skate. No...cops wouldn’t help her.

Her eyes landed on a sign. LIMA HEIGHTS PARK. With a sigh of relief, she realized all she had to do was cross the park and she’d be back in her neighborhood.

It took an effort, but Santan breathed deep and began tottering along the path, slightly bow legged, cum dripping onto the dirt in her wake. Her thigh high, heeled boots weren’t made for walking on lawns, so she was even more unsteady when she veered off of the path, deciding to take the direct route, cutting through fields and trees.

She tried not to make eye contact as she passed a group of guys playing frisbee with their dogs in a clearing, ignoring their catcalls...but it was harder to ignore the dogs that bounded up to her.

“No, dog,” she groaned, trying to push them away, but she was soon surrounded by fur balls, all intent on shoving their snouts under her dress. “Stop!”

The dogs didn’t listen any better than the pack of men who had raped her on the bus. A large German Shepherd was the first to get past her defenses and she yelped as his long tongue slithered over her pussy, lapping happily.

A Great Dane took advantage of her distraction and did the same to her asshole, the thick muscle pushing into her as the rest of the dogs jostled for a taste. 

“Call them off!” She begged the frisbee players, who were watching with wide eyes. “Please, I don’t...Oh fuck!”

Her knees buckled as the Shepherd licked her clit furiously and she was driven to the ground under a mass of furry muscle. “No!” She cried out as she landed on her belly, instinctively trying to close her legs, but a heavy body blocked the attempt, a tongue continuing to lash at her nether regions.

“Stop this!” She wailed as the big beast behind her growled. In a last ditch attempt to escape, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees to crawl away, but the dog was having none of that. It jumped up, powerful forelegs bracketing her torso as he humped her, his hard, eager cock slapping at her already abused cunt.

As the Alpha dog attempted to mount her, the other dogs circled them, barking and panting excitedly, long doggy dicks swinging. Further back, she could hear their owners laughing.

A shriek escaped her as the big dog drove himself home in one brutal thrust. “Nonononono,” she chanted, arms giving out and she fell face down onto the grass. This final indignity drained what little reserve of strength she has and all she could do was sob as the big dog violated her.

The dog was clearly enjoying himself, hunched over her, hips pounding his cock into her, the lewd sounds echoing through the clearing. She moaned as something even larger pushed into her and the dog’s thrusts became shorter but even more frantic. It wasn’t until he howled and tensed that she realized he’d knotted her and then cum in her poor pussy.

At least a dog couldn’t risk knocking her up.

Once his pleasure had been found, the dog stood over her, panting and sated. The other dogs were even more frenzied now, diving in to lap at the mess leaking out around the Alpha’s deflating knot.

When the beast pulled out of her with a slurping, wet plop, Santana again tried to crawl away on shaking legs, but she was weak and exhausted and the next largest beast was quick to mount her. This one had better aim (or, rather, the first dog had stretched her out so it was easier for #2 to slip in) and she wailed, fingers digging into the grass.

Though smaller than the Alpha, dog #2 was more aggressive, growling constantly as he ravaged her, humping harder, faster….It was overwhelming and Santana gasped for breath, barely even able to pray for it to end.

It didn’t.

It got worse.

On one long thrust, the dog pulled out of her completely and forced his way into her throbbing asshole. She creamed and thrashed but the dog seemed to like this new sensation and lay over her back, snarling in her ear.

Another dog, leaner but long legged, realized her pussy was up for grabs and, after some snarling and struggling for position, another cock slammed into her drooling cunt.

It seemed to go on and on and Santana wept into the grass. With growing horror, she realized not all of the fluids leaking out of her cunt were canine in origin. A warmth and tightness coiled at the core of her body and she knew what was happening.

Even as her brain knew this was wrong, making her feel horror, shame and disgust, her body was responding to the animalistic rape. It was so filthy and nasty and wrong….

Her voice rang out, high and hoarse as she came, holes clenching around her assailant’s knots as she shook and shivered. Moaning wordlessly, she could feel the pulse of the cocks inside her, flooding her womb and bowels with heavy loads.

There was a brief scuffle as two dogs replaced the ones who had cum, but she was beyond caring. All she could do was pant and moan and cum like a bitch in heat, writhing beneath them. Her screams mixed with howls as claws occasionally left red welts on her skin or a particularly powerful thrust rocked her, but it was like her mind decided to check out to protect itself and all she was aware of was pleasure…..

* * *

“Holy shit. That’s the sickest fucking shit I’ve ever seen,” Monty breathed as he and his frat brothers watched their dogs gangbang a hot, probably drunk whore.

Why else would a chick be staggering through the park in a dress like that if she wasn’t looking for a John?

“Still got me hard,” Bryce snickered, palming his dick through his basketball shorts. The Latina was ass up, face down on the grass, dress shredded due to the dogs clawing at her. All 10 of them had fucked her, most more than once, making her moan and scream with pleasure again and again. Her pretty face was smeared with dog cum and cunt slop, as some of the dogs had humped her face, leaving her long, dark hair matted. Cum simply flowed from both her ass and cunt, the ravage holes sagging open, muscles too battered to spring back into shape without some time to rest. Her flat stomach was swollen, distended with the amount of doggy cum still inside her, making her look like the animals really had knocked her up.

“Nasty bitch,” Devon agreed, then snorted. “Dudes, we should hire her for a party! Have a Tiajuan theme. Anyone know where we can get a donkey?”

Wyatt snagged the girl’s purse from the grass. “Got her info, Brah.”

As the sated dogs decided to nap, the young men converged on the slut in a tight circle, jerking off over the mess of her ruined holes. Every one of them added to the mess overflowing from her stretched and swollen holes.

Once they were done, they used her phone to call an Uber and dumped her into some nerdy guy’s van. “Found a drunk slut in the woods,” Devon told the guy. “Got her address, but she didn’t have cash. Before she passed out, she said she’d pay with ass or pussy.”

The Uber driver grinned slowly. “I can work with that.”

* * *

As the frat boys wandered off, Jacob Ben Israel looked back at the barely recognizable mess that was Santana Lopez. The terror of McKinley High didn’t look nearly so intimidating mostly naked, drooling on herself, fucked dumb and covered in cum.

Still, to be safe, Jacob pulled out a bottle of water. The pills he’d put in this special bottle had tinted it blue and he poured more than half of the liquid down Santana’s throat. Figures the slut would swallow even when half out of it. Most of the roofied drink made it down her throat and Jacob tore away the filthy scraps of her dress that still clung tenaciously to her tits.

The drive to her house wasn’t long and Jacob parked in the empty driveway, licking his lips. He checked to make sure the hidden cameras were on, because he wanted to be able to see this again and again…..

Clambering into the back seat, Jacob fumbled with the lever, making the bench seat recline. Santana gave a groan and shifted slightly, but she was still in a drugged daze. His hands shook as he opened his fly, releasing his cock before he grabbed a handful of her cum clotted hair. “Get over here!” He ordered, dragging her head into his lap. “Suck it, Slut!”

A moan escaped him as he pushed into her slack mouth. Her tongue moved sluggishly against him, acting on some instinct and he panted, hips hitching up to force her to take more. Gagging noises filled the van as he sunk into her throat, holding her head still as he brutally face fucked the Cheerio.

Not wanting to cum in her mouth, Jacob pushed the girl back onto the seat, watching her tits jiggle as she settled. Unable to wait, he practically fell on top of her, his rock hard cock thrusting at her sloppy cunt. He entered her in one thrust, moaning at the hot, soft feel of her inner walls. He didn’t even care that she wasn’t tight around him...it was the best thing he’d ever felt!

Occasionally, Santana would let out a little grunt or moan. “Yeah, you like it!” He crowed, pulling her long legs up and hooking them over his shoulders as he fucked into her. He liked how that looked in porn. Each thrust made her tits bounce and he grabbed one, squeezing roughly and squealing as he came, adding another load of cum to the mess already inside her.

Falling on top of the half conscious cheerleader, Jacob whimpered and humped her until his cock softened. When he pulled out of her, his dick was covered in a frothy, white mess and he wiped it off on her hair.

Walking her to the door, he opened it with her keys and pushed her inside, etching her stumble and collapse in the entryway. Jacob smiled to himself, whistling as he returned to the van. He couldn’t wait to get home and watch his new favorite movie!

* * *

Whatever Richard Lopez was expecting to see when he returned from a long day at the office, this was not it.

His daughter, laying on the floor, a dazed smile on her face, eyes a little unfocused as she blinked at the ceiling. Her dress was in tatters, baring her full, young breasts and her legs were spread wide, displaying her swollen, sagging cunt and asshole, both orifices oozing cum onto the hardwood floor. More cum coated the rest of her body, streaking her pretty face and clumping her hair.

“Santana!” He said in shock. “What happened?”

It took a moment for her to reply, but then she giggled. “I got fucked, Daddy! So many cock...Sum doggies tooo….”

 

Her voice trailed off as she passed out, leaving him staring at the wrecked cumdump that was his little princess. Shock soon gave way to a mix of anger and shameful lust.

Over the years, he’d heard talk about Santana. People said she was a slut, willing to spread her legs for anyone. He’d always defended her. His niña wouldn’t do that!

But here was clear proof that she’d been doing exactly that.

Richard Lopez was not a man who liked to be made a fool of, nor was he willing to just let such a transgression go unpunished.

* * *

Santana woke to the wet sounds of flesh on flesh and the feel of hips clapping against her ass. She moaned, blinking and trying to clear her thoughts. A hand grabbed her hair, yanking her head back and making her arch her back.

“Finally awake, Puta?” Her father growled and Santana let out a squeak of horror. “Is that a surprise, Baby Girl? Daddy finally knows what you are, don’t act like this is even the most depraved thing you’ve done today. I had my fist in that meat pocket you call a cunt and you didn’t twitch. Your shithole is barely snug enough to enjoy.”

Shame made Santana’s cheeks burn as her father roughly fucked her, his heavy balls slapping her pussy and making her moan. “Daddy...please...I didn’t….”. A shiver rolled through her, one of perverse pleasure and she closed her eyes.

“How many cocks have fucked you today?” He growled, arm slipping around her to press on her cum bloated tummy. She cried out as she felt cum gush out of her battered and abused cunt, dripping down her legs and splattering onto the floor.

As his fingers moved and flicked her throbbing clit, she gasped. “I...I don’t know!” She tried and failed to stifle her moans as Daddy bit her shoulder.

“So one more doesn’t matter,” he growled. “I’m going to fill your ass with cum. Beg Daddy for it.”

His words pulled a long moan from Santana. Her body was just too sensitive. She knew there was no use in resisting and she nodded, lifting a hand to play with her own tits.  
“Fuck me harder, Daddy! Put your cum in my slutty ass and make me squirt for you!”

It was like her acquiescence set him off. Daddy pinched her clit hard and Santana screamed, shivering as her pussy exploded. Girl cum and leftover spunk poured down her legs as he shoved home, emptying his balls into her swampy, convulsing asshole.

Daddy fell forward on top of her, cock still buried in her ass. Shaking, Santana pressed her cheek to the cool floor, not moving till Daddy rolled off of her and slapped her ass.  
“Clean up your mess, Slut,” he ordered. “Then go shower, you’re disgusting. After that, we need to talk about new house rules. There are going to be some changes.”

Still on the floor, Santana nodded. She had a feeling Daddy was going to enjoy these changes more than she was…...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
